


Flip the switch

by Splinter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eddie on top, Established Relationship, Other, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, extremely needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/pseuds/Splinter
Summary: “Tell me.” His other unfolds a little, lets him see what it’s thinking. It’s a series of glimpses, like a slideshow, not telling but showing. There’s a powerful Eddie holding Venom down, towering over it, doing things that make it squirm and melt and beg.Eddie is trying very hard to be open and supportive, but it’s an effort not to smile at this version of himself: strong, handsome, improbably non-scruffy. He keeps his laughter in check because there’s such a rush of love and vulnerability involved. Venom is nine feet tall, scary and fanged and devastatingly hot, but it’s also so far from home, alone on an alien planet.Not alone. The voice in his head is fierce.





	Flip the switch

They’re lying coiled together in bed, sweaty and satisfied. Venom’s tendrils are gently stroking Eddie, his sides and his shoulders, lazy and soft. It hangs on tighter when he shifts, about to get up for a glass of water. 

“Hydration. Hydration is good.” Venom’s eyeroll is terrifying, amplified by the huge, milky eyes. “Let go,” Eddie grumbles. “How’d you like it if I held you down?” 

**Like to see you try**

“Yeah?” Eddie pounces at that, grabbing the tentacles, wrestling a bit. Venom pushes back, muscular and strong, but Eddie really is thirsty, so he pulls away after a moment. “C’mon, let’s get clean.”

His other is very quiet while they wash. Eddie half-wonders if there’s a problem, but Venom seems back to normal by the time he’s finished brushing his teeth, so maybe he misread. Even without words, Eddie can usually pick up his symbiote’s moods, its emotions, but he doesn’t always get the specifics. He’s fairly certain that Venom sees much more of his thoughts than the other way around. 

At the weekend, they’re bickering over dinner, nothing unusual. Venom has a low opinion of the dead food Eddie insists on eating, dead and served with far too many vegetables. 

“Some vitamins won’t hurt us,” Eddie tells him. “Stop bitching.”

 **Make me** , Venom replies.

“Yeah, you’d love it,” Eddie says, lazily enough, and there it is, that quietness. “V?” There’s no answer. Then:

**Yes**

“What?” Venom has retreated halfway under Eddie’s skin, tucking itself away. 

**Would like** – it breaks off, shuffles further out of sight.

“Hey, what’s this about?” He’s getting a wash of conflicted emotion, _want_ and _not now_ and a prickly defensiveness that makes him very sure something’s up. “Babe, are you okay? Are we okay?” There’s another pause.

**Liked it when you held us down**

Venom’s voice is gruff in his head. Eddie doesn’t expect self-consciousness from something that is so often untrammelled id, but there’s something bashful about the way it’s holding itself inside him, wary and on edge.

“Hey, love,” he says, trying to reassure it, trying to be open. “Tell me.” His other unfolds a little, lets him see what it’s thinking. It’s a series of glimpses, like a slideshow, not telling but showing. There’s a powerful Eddie holding Venom down, towering over it, doing things that make it squirm and melt and beg. 

Eddie is trying very hard to be open and supportive, but it’s an effort not to smile at this version of himself: strong, handsome, improbably non-scruffy. He keeps his laughter in check because there’s such a rush of love and vulnerability involved. Venom is nine feet tall, scary and fanged and devastatingly hot, but it’s also so far from home, alone on an alien planet. 

**Not alone**. The voice in his head is fierce. Eddie reaches up to stroke and soothe the tentacle that’s coiling, agitated, around his shoulder. Venom is already dependent on Eddie for survival. It’s humbling to think that it might be willing, even eager, to give him still more of itself. 

And, well. It’s not like he doesn’t get it. It’s thrilling when Venom takes him over, when it winds strong arms and tentacles around him, holds him down and possesses him so completely, all abandon and hunger. They both love it like that, but for the first time it occurs to him that the symbiote might want to switch roles. Huge and powerful as it is, perhaps it wants a break from its own strength, a chance to be small and vulnerable. He wants to give it that, to keep it safe. 

“Oh, V.” Venom is almost entirely inside him at this point, visible only in one tentacle wrapped around Eddie’s wrist, little more than a shadow on his skin. He lifts his hand and kisses that hint of darkness, murmuring, trying to put across all the love and protectiveness he can. The symbiote emerges a little further, enough to clasp his hand, the winding tentacles growing as it relaxes. Eddie gathers it into his arms, still kissing. 

**Can we do that?**

He can feel Venom’s relief.

“Yes, love. Whatever you want.” Honesty makes him add, “Need to think about how to work this, yeah?” It’s not going to be easy to hold Venom down, not when it’s so much stronger than he is, not when it could shapeshift out of any rope bond or handcuffs. 

**You will work it out, Eddie**. The trust of it is overpowering.

He scoops Venom up and carries it to the bed. He isn’t sure if the symbiote recognises the idea of a bridal carry, how that reads in Eddie’s culture, but that’s what he wants to give it, to sweep it off its feet. It coils and curls around him, tentacles snaking, as he puts it down on the bed, propping himself over it. 

**Among my kind…** There’s such a long pause that Eddie thinks that’s all. 

**Bonding with hosts is considered unseemly**. Venom sounds wretched at the memory. **Hosts are to be used and discarded, the symbiote always in control**. It doesn’t say how shocking its fantasy would be, how outrageous its bond with Eddie is. It doesn’t have to. Eddie thinks of Riot, of what else he knows about Klyntar. He thinks his heart might break.

“Can I see your face, babe? I want to see you.” The symbiote unfolds itself, rather slowly. It shouldn’t be possible for that grinning mask to look so vulnerable, but here they are. Eddie cups the fanged face and kisses it, little kisses over its cheeks and brow and almost-lipless mouth, nuzzling his own soft lips against the gleaming teeth. Venom makes a small noise, quiet and pleased. Gradually, the huge jaw unhinges, the powerful tongue coming out to lap at Eddie’s mouth. He moans as it nudges between his lips. 

By now they’re both murmuring and kissing and stroking. Eddie doesn’t want to let go, wants to keep his other safe, to hold it close and feel it twined around him. Venom is just as clingy, pressing close.

“Do the other when we’re ready?” Eddie asks, feels the symbiote’s pleasure. “Promise, V. Promise.”

Easier said than done. He’s honestly not sure how to work this out, trying to find a solution in a mind that he already shares with Venom. Surprises are out. 

When he finds the answer, it suddenly seems obvious. Venom has been bored, keeps nagging to be allowed to eat somebody, pointing out that cats and children and pigeons would probably be delicious. 

**What about that one?** They’re passing a fluffy, yappy little dog. **So small, no one would notice –**

“No,” Eddie says. “We do not eat dogs.” The dog’s owner double-takes, which is embarrassing enough, but Eddie hardly notices. Venom has caved completely – and he realises that it does that, it accepts the boundaries he sets, when he really means it. All he has to do is mean it.

“Let’s go home,” Eddie says, quickening his pace, overtaking the dogwalker. “Things to do.” He can feel Venom’s curiosity growing as he climbs the stairs to the apartment, shuts and locks the door behind them.

“Come out, love.” He’s aiming for the same tone, as if it hasn’t even occurred to him that Venom might disobey, might resist. “I want to see you.” Then, as his symbiote starts to coil out of his body, the face forming in front of him, Eddie says, “Want to fuck you.” He can feel Venom’s prickle of excitement and surprise. It wasn’t expecting this, but it likes it. 

So does he. His cock is rapidly hardening, partly at the ideas he’s having, but mostly because of Venom’s reactions. He’s starting to see why it likes provoking him, why it so often starts sex by teasing. He can feel his other’s responses, arousal and hunger and a delicious quiver of nerves, coming bright and strong through their bond. It’s irresistible, spellbinding.

Without waiting for the symbiote’s answer, Eddie walks to the bedroom, stands by the rumpled bed. Venom is still forming, unsure but surprisingly obedient. 

“Face down,” he tells it. “On the bed.” It huffs, but it does it, extending itself into its humanoid shape – a little smaller than usual, since it’s outside Eddie rather than all around him, but still a powerful, muscular creature. It’s bent over, its torso flat on the bed, strong thighs coiling down into tentacles, into links with Eddie’s own body. 

“I want to see you,” Eddie says, again. He strips off his own clothes, fast and careless. Turning to the nightstand, he gets out the lube and squirts it onto his fingers. They don’t often use it – Venom can create its own lubrication, so there’s no need. But they’ve tried it before, so he knows it’s safe, and he wants to make it clear that this is happening on his terms.

 **Slick already, Eddie** , Venom complains. 

“Do as you’re told,” Eddie says, matter-of-fact, almost without thinking. He gives it a hard smack on its curved, shining buttock, the gleaming black not-wet surface.

Ohhh, that’s it – he can feel a spike of pleasure, Venom squirming at both the spank and the casual command. 

“Do you like that?” He spanks it again. Venom quivers, loving it, yearning for more. “Hold still for me.” He can feel it trying, holding itself taut. Then he thrusts his slippery fingers between its buttocks, nudging hard. It clenches around him, needy and eager. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he says. It feels as if he’s getting the hang of this. It needs to be certain, pragmatic. It's not about posturing, but about giving the symbiote what it needs, finding what makes it melt. “Want you to feel what it’s like to have an alien in your ass, pushing deep into you, possessing you.”

 **Yes – oh –** The symbiote is trembling, all anticipation. Eddie shifts behind it, lines up to get the angles right. Little tendrils cling to his legs, Venom urging him on.

Sliding in is both strange and familiar. Though it adopts humanoid shape, Venom doesn’t have human anatomy. He doesn’t really know if the cock it fucks him with is a courtesy, accommodating his expectations, or if its species has anything like it. It’s the same with the asshole it’s presenting to him. It’s tight and slick, but as much like the coiling mass it uses to stroke his cock as like a physical muscle. Speaking of which.

“I’ve got a human cock, V,” Eddie prompts it. “It’s not going to grow and stretch into a tentacle. So you’re going to do the work of that for me.” A little tremor runs through the symbiote. “You’re open and begging already, greedy thing, so you’re going to have to show some restraint.”

 **Not greedy** , Venom starts to grumble, but its heart isn’t in it: he can feel how eager it is. He gives it another smack, feels it quiver.

“You’re going to clench down so hard I have to fuck you open.”

There’s a little whimper from Venom, before it squeezes so fast and enthusiastically that Eddie yelps in pain.

“Notasmuchasthat!” 

**Sorry Eddie, sorry –** it’s already adjusting around his cock, creating something that’s a tight fit but won’t do any damage. Eddie has to admit, even like this, he finds Venom’s strength a turn-on. He’s supposed to be topping, but he feels a surge of lust at the power of his other, more than making up for any momentary discomfort. The idea of it laid out for him, giving itself up to him, is awe-inspiring.

“That’s better.” Stroking a finger down the muscular back, he feels it twitch in anticipation. He repeats the gesture with his whole hand, raking with his nails this time. “Now. Hold like that while I fuck you. Want to pump you full, make you take all of it…” He leans in and laps at a gleaming shoulder. The tendrils around his legs are coiling higher, impatient.

“Good. Now.” He gives it a few seconds, makes it wait. Then he starts to thrust, hard and fast, no more warnings. And it’s wonderful: Venom is braced and pushing back, hungry for him, holding itself at just the right pressure. He leans into it, fucking deeper, thinking of the times Venom has possessed and taken him, the wonder of giving up control so completely. Another tentacle emerges from his shoulder, strokes up to Eddie’s mouth. 

“I didn’t say to do that…” The tentacle hesitates, then keeps moving, pressing at his lips. He lets it slip into his mouth, then bites down hard. It flinches and **yes** Venom tells him, **yes Eddie, tell us what to do, make us take it**. 

He gives a hard suck on the tentacle and bites again, hips pumping faster, then pulls his head back.

“Going to fill you full, babe.” It’s writhing under him, responsive and wanting. 

Eddie knows he won’t last much longer. He can fuck forever with Venom topping him, because it will literally stop him, delaying his orgasm until he’s sobbing for it. His stamina won’t match that on his own, but he can hardly ask it to hold him off if he’s supposed to be in charge. 

**Want to feel you, Eddie** , Venom whispers, beseeching. **Want you to enjoy me**.

That does it: the voice, the need. His hand is firm on the silky back, keeping himself steady as he pounds into Venom. He comes, hard, feels it buck and clench under him, his orgasm stretching out as it milks him dry.

He’s gasping with it, hanging on to the symbiote. The tentacles round his thighs are bracing him, helping to keep him upright.

**Eddie Eddie loved it so commanding Eddie**

“Uh-uh. Haven’t finished yet,” he says. He won’t be able to fuck as hard, his cock softening, but he keeps his hips moving, rocking lazily into the symbiote. He’s aware of an extra slickness, Venom sloppy and wet with his come. 

“I did the work of that,” he tells it. “Your turn. Want to make you come. Just you. On my cock. For me.”

He isn’t sure if this will work, if it’s even possible. Their bond means that they come together: he knows Venom lights up at it, but that’s always been triggered by Eddie’s own orgasm. He has no idea if it can get off by itself, but he wants to push it, wants this to be about Venom. He remembers its fantasies, the symbiote being swept along, overwhelmed, overcome.

“About you, this time,” he says, letting his voice drop to a growl. “I’m telling you to come for me. Show me you can. Prove it to me.”

It doesn’t know either: it’s shivering and questioning, lying willing under him. 

“Do as you’re told,” he says – because that worked last time, and oh, it still does. He can feel Venom clench and twitch, ready to beg. He grips its shoulder, hips still rocking.

“Feel how much of me is inside you,” he tells it. “I’m filling you, I’m inside you. Marking my territory.”

**Oh – oh –**

Eddie knows he can’t keep this up much longer – in a very literal sense – but he can feel the symbiote building to something, thinks this might actually be working.

“You take people over,” he murmurs. “You possess them, land in a host and make it your home. Doesn’t mean you’re in charge. Look how needy you are.” Venom makes a broken little noise, muffled and gulping. He’s getting flashes of pleasure from it, as if its mind is wriggling at the way he’s pressing its buttons. “How much you want this. How much you’re begging for it. All that big talk, my beautiful, beautiful loser, when what you want is someone to take you.” 

**Oh – Eddie –**

“Admit it, V. Tell me what you want.”

**Want you Eddie. Wantyou**

“How? Tell me.”

**Take me, hold me down possess me mark me claim me pleaseplease –**

It’s wildly excited, thrilling under him, around him. 

“You’re pumped full of my come. I’m right through you, in every part of you…”

**Yes – oh – filled up taken EddieEddieEddie please –**

He can feel its voice in his own throat, knows it’s losing sense of the boundaries, their bond blazing the way it does when he comes. They’re blurred together. The next time Eddie speaks, just for a moment, he has Venom’s voice.

 **We are Venom**. A **nd y** o **u a** re _MINE_.”

The symbiote coils and curls and clenches around him, sobbing and pulsing with delight, lit up and coming, coming, coming. Eddie is almost dizzy with it, feeling his other’s pleasure, knowing he pushed it there.

It doesn’t pant, doesn’t have to breathe, but at last the wave of heat subsides. The symbiote is radiating content, basking in Eddie's presence, its mind clinging tight to his. 

“Oh baby – ” as he strokes the broad back, it’s merging in and out of humanoid form, can’t quite hold itself together. His cock slips free and he drops, laps at come dripping out of the hole that isn’t really an asshole any more, nuzzling at Venom’s glossy skin.

The symbiote purrs in satisfaction, then stops. 

**Eddie? Leave it. Want some of you still inside me. Always inside me**

He gathers up all of Venom he can reach and cuddles it close, flopping down onto the bed. Its head emerges, pressed against his shoulder, little tentacles hanging on. It’s sinking into his body, but also wants to hold him from outside, to touch in all the ways it can. They snuggle closer to each other, soft and needy. Eddie kisses its head, between the huge eyes.

“Always, love. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [lurkinghistoric](http://lurkinghistoric.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> This fic was influenced by [this meta on comics canon](http://deluxetrashqueen.tumblr.com/post/179341932915/listen-yes-of-course-eddie-brock-is-an) and [this one on the movie](http://doktorgirlfriend.tumblr.com/post/179256825556/venoms-talk-about-being-considered-a-loser-on-his).


End file.
